Although exercising has taken on a substantially increased activity over the last few years there are still relatively few people who actually enjoy the exercise and hence many people who take up exercise give it up just as quickly. For example, most people who become members at a health club will take advantage of the membership for only a short time after which they no longer use their membership.
Other examples of short term committments apply to pieces of exercise equipment such as the standard exercise bicycle or jogging machine. People who purchase these types of exercise equipment will often use them for a relatively short period and then store them in a closet from which they are seldom or ever retrieved. The reason for this is simply that most people find exercising unbearably boring since they can think of nothing other than the fact that they are having to work while performing the exercise.
Conventional exercise devices such as stationary bikes and joggers typically include timers for timing out the exercise. However, these timers tend to hinder rather than help the situation in that they provide a reminder of the long and often unbearable time that is set for carrying out the exercise on the device.